


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by GiRa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas fic, Drarry, Fluff, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, No Smut, Pining Harry, Shy Draco, also New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiRa/pseuds/GiRa
Summary: It was too cold outside. Harry didn't see why Draco would want to leave his house instead of going out to a freezing outdoor party instead, but maybe he could convince him to stay.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	1. Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys! So I made a tumblr but I have absolutely no idea how to use it....my user is chaoticowlpost (somebody send help)
> 
> Also, I tried kfjgbdfk I hope you guys enjoy this,,,I'll try to make something better for next year. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all! I hope you guys enjoy your holidays <3

“I really can’t stay.”

Draco looked rather put out once he realized that it was almost time for him to leave if he had any plans of making it to Pansy’s Christmas Party. Harry supposed he should even count himself lucky that Draco chose not to skip out on their weekly hang-outs together instead of spending more time preparing for the party or going earlier.

With that said, he, too, was sorely disappointed.

“Are you sure you should even bother going?” Harry asked worriedly. He looked out the window and saw that it was still kind of flurring outside. “It might get really cold later on, especially knowing how long her parties could go on for.”

“I know,” Draco sighed, still cupping his mix of Firewhiskey and hot chocolate in his hands. He was wrapped comfortably on the couch with heavy blankets because, despite the heating charms, he was freezing. “Whatever prompted her to fancy an outdoor party in the winter. I’d say she’s gone barmy, but I think we already knew that.”

“Then maybe you should stay?” Harry suggested, feeling hopeful. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he didn’t like the idea of Draco leaving just yet. More so because he was worried that the blond could get sick, or maybe slip on ice, or-

“Nope,” Draco said, slightly pouting into his drink. “I’ll never hear the end of it if I do. Besides, I won’t be seeing her until January if I skip out.”

Pansy decided to host her Christmas party on the 23rd, stating that there were some people who’d already have their family gatherings on the 24th, with 25 being out of the question and the 26th being for Boxing Day.

This meant that Harry would most likely not be seeing Draco for a few days, since he planned on staying with his family in France while Harry spent his time with the Weasley’s. Another wave of disappointment hit him, but he did his best not to show it and instead try to channel his energy into getting Draco to stay for a while longer.

“You do realize that you were invited too, right?” Draco asked, still not getting up from his spot. Harry was well aware that he was invited too, of course.

“I told her I’d think about it because I wasn’t sure if I could be arsed to drag myself out of bed,” Harry replied, grinning. It was the partial truth. The other half was that he was hoping that he could convince Draco to stay with him instead, and maybe gather enough bollocks to make a move on the other man.

He had, much to all of their friends’ amusement, been nurturing a strong crush on the man that had come to be one of his closest friends for a while now, but every time there was an opportunity to ask him out, Harry always flobbed it. Either that or Draco didn’t get the hint.

Still frustrating all the same.

“You’re terrible,” Draco scoffed while rolling his eyes, but the small smile on his lips gave it away. “Besides, if I don’t go, Blaise is probably going to hunt me down, worried out of his mind that maybe I died because I never miss these things.”

Harry had no doubt that he would, and he supposed that if, hypothetically, he managed to pull himself together only to be cockblocked by Blaise Zabini, he may just have a body to hide, and the poor, unfortunate soul that would be lucky enough to find it would have quite the present to unwrap for the holidays. 

“Maybe it would be better if you went a bit later, wait for the flurring to stop. No need to hurry,” Harry offered. If Draco left, he’d probably follow not long after, but the idea of having him all to himself in the privacy of Harry’s house sounded more appealing. “It’s much warmer here, anyway.”

“Tempting though that offer sounds, I really do think I should head out soon.” Draco got up, pulling the sheets off himself and placing his empty mug down, before stretching languidly. He started gathering his clothes, starting with his hat, and then went to search for his coat.

“At least one more drink?” Harry pleaded somewhat desperately, giving Draco an appealing smile. When it looked like he was about to refuse, Harry quickly broke into dramatics. “Oh, woe is me. Lonely on this cold Winter evening, alone in my wee hut while my friends forget about me and-”

“Okay, calm down, Shakespear,” Draco said, rolling his eyes while biting back a laugh. “First of all, it’s barely past lunch. And secondly, you were invited too, although I suppose I could stay for one more drink. It looks like the sky is clearing up soon, anyhow.” Harry looked out the window, and indeed it was.

_Damn you, Santa._

“Great,” Harry chirped, not letting that fact ruin his mood. He practically bounced over and plucked the beanie off the blond’s head, causing his hair to rise and go out of place.

“Potter!” He squawked with an offended noise, but Harry only laughed in reply, lifting his hand to ruffle the soft, blond strands further, which earned him a slap on the hand. Harry didn’t care. He thought Draco looked rather adorable with his hair all mussed up.

“Merlin, your hands are freezing,” Harry remarked, grabbing the offending pale hand that had assaulted him moments ago. He enclosed them in his slightly larger pair of hands before realizing what he was doing and looked up, greeted by the sight of a pink-tinged Draco Malfoy.

“Grab a vinyl and put something on while I get Kreacher to make us more drinks, would you?” Harry asked, immediately feeling a bit awkward and letting go of his hands. Draco straightened himself up instantly, giving a quick nod and quickly walking back into the living room. 

If he threw Draco’s hat and coat into the cabinet behind his stacks of plates so he would have to stay longer to look for it later on, well, nobody needed to know.

When he got back to the living room, Draco was back under the blankets, though not completely wrapped around him like they were a while ago, fiddling with his hands.

“Still cold?” Harry asked, knowing that he was about to push into risky territory. He sat himself down next to Draco and pulled the blankets over both of them, pressing his side into the other man’s, who had tensed slightly. Harry then grabbed his hands again and rubbed on them a bit, hoping to create more heat.

Harry knew Draco’s eyes were beautiful, but they looked much brighter in that moment, with the fireplace lit and reflect in them. They were practically sparkling as the reflection of the flames danced in them.

“No need to baby me,” Draco huffed, protesting weakly but not quite pulling away. This time, Harry blinked and realized just how close they were seating to each other. In what seemed like a desperate attempt to change the topic, Draco added “You know, they’re probably assuming things since they know I was here all day.”

“I know,” Harry responded, shrugging and leaning back into the cushions. He was still holding Draco’s hand but had ceased with the rubbing. “They’ve been talking for ages, anyhow.”

“How silly,” Draco hummed, which made Harry’s heart drop slightly and loosen his grip on Draco’s hand. “Wh-If we got together, they’d know immediately.”

Harry was distracted and lost in his thoughts, but he was still able to pick up on Draco’s stumble. Choosing not to acknowledge it in case he assumed wrong, he just gave another shrug.

“Let them talk, then,” he said eventually. “I like how what’s between us is normally private between us, anyway.” It would explain why they were both cooped up alone together in Harry’s house, without the presence of their other friends. He got a soft humm from the blond next to him.

They settled into a comfortable silence, Draco lifting his glass to take another sip. After a few more seconds, Harry decided to speak up again.

“Do you think you’ll be going to the Ministry Gala on New Years?” he asked, hoping that he could use this opportunity to finally ask Draco out.

“Perhaps,” was the reply he got. “I was considering it, but I’m not sure if I’d be in the mood to, what, get all dressed up to smile painfully at those arse-kissing officials at the Ministry?” Harry barked a laugh.

“I guess I know what that feels like.”

“Well, of course you do,” the man rolled his eyes. “That’s exactly what you’re doing now, isn’t it?”

“Git,” Harry grinned, giving Draco a light shove. “Anyway, what if I said there was a way to make it more fun?”

“Oh really?” A blond eyebrow was raised. “And how would you do that? Unless you plan on dressing up like Santa and dancing with a bunch of elves dressed like...Christmas elves, I don’t see how you could make it any more eventful.”

Harry had to admit that, even at his expense, that would be quite a show, and perhaps, not even a bad idea. Only if it meant getting Draco there, of course.

“Well, no. But I will consider it,” he replied. “I was thinking along the lines of coming with me as my plus one?” he said hopefully.

“In case you’ve forgotten once again, we were both invited,” Draco replied, smirking slightly.

“Yes, but I think it would be more fun if I brought you as my date,” Harry retorted, feeling a blush creep up his neck before adding, “So we’re seated together, I mean.”

“Does this mean you owe me a dance?” Draco asked with a grin, but his cheeks were back to having a tinge of pink on them.”Because if so, then I must reject if my feet wish to walk me into the new year.”

“Oh haha, you enormous prat,” Harry rolled his eyes, trying to hold back a laugh. “I’m not that bad.”

“Oh yeah?” He felt the blankets get thrown off them and saw a hand extend in front of him. When he glanced up, Draco’s hand was outstretched towards him, inviting him to take it, which he did. Gryffindor bravery and all that, he supposed.

He was immediately pulled off the couch and lifted to his feet. Draco pulled him closer and began humming the tune of whatever song was playing, Harry was too surprised to pay attention to which song it was.

“Prove it,” Draco whispered, making eye contact despite his visible embarrassment. Feeling a bit bold, Harry stepped forward so that they were practically being pressed against each other and placed one hand around Draco’s waist. 

They were so close to one another that there wasn’t much else for Harry to look at and distract himself with besides Draco’s face, which wasn’t helping much. For a split second, his eyes darted towards Draco’s lips, which had gone slightly pale from the cold before deciding that it wasn’t such a good idea after all. His lips looked sinfully delicious and he just wanted to kiss them until they were swollen, red, and back to being warm.

He brought his eyes higher, only to be met once again with Draco’s silvery pair staring back at him. This time, his face was bright red, and Harry was sure it wasn’t from the cold.

“Harry,” Draco whispered, his warm breath fanning against Harry’s face.

In a brief moment of bravery, he brought his face closer, searching for any signs of disgust or rejection. Instead, all he saw was Draco’s wide eyes searching him, somewhat anticipating whatever is about to come next. Figuring that was enough of an approval, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Draco’s cold ones.

Draco’s response felt reluctant at first, but eventually Harry felt him push back and respond to the kiss. That’s when he figured it was safe to continue, moving his lips to deepen the kiss. Draco’s lips parted, allowing Harry to explore hesitantly. He was eventually able to build more confidence before the kiss became messier and they had to pull apart for air.

Searching Draco’s face once more, Harry was met with his flushed face, looking shy and unsure of what to do next. Harry had no doubt he looked the same, so he was rather grateful when he said “I’m pretty sure that doesn’t count as dancing.”

He gave Harry a shy grin, which he was glad to return back, giving him a quick, chaste kiss before taking a step back and pulling Draco with him. He began waltzing messily, taking whatever steps he felt like while making sure to hold Draco close to him before getting tired and collapsing back onto the sofa.

“So, I guess we have some news to break to them later?” Harry asked the blond who was laying across his chest, face just inches apart.

“I thought you couldn’t be arsed to go,” Draco pondered out loud, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Circumstances change,” he replied, giving a slight shrug. “I’m going with you now, aren’t I?”

“I would’ve been there anyway,” Draco rolled his eyes, snuggling closer.

“Yes, but now I’m going _with_ you,” Harry emphasized, happy with the added heat that Draco was radiating now that they were close together. Draco blushed faintly, and Harry had come to the realization that he rather liked getting that reaction out of him. Perhaps he should do it more often. “Speaking of the party, we should probably head out soon if you want to make it in time.”

“Just a few more minutes,” Draco sighed contently, his eyes fluttering to a close. “They can wait a while. I don’t think I can be arsed to get out of this comfortable position,” he murmured drowsily, reusing Harry’s excuse from awhile ago.

Harry chuckled a bit, creating small vibrations which prompted Draco to ask him to be still while he took a nap. Being a bit late while being cuddled up to his new boyfriend, he could do. He summoned Kreacher, asking for another drink- nevermind that it was his 3rd that afternoon- and wrapped his arms around the blond that had fallen asleep on him.

_~Baby, it’s cold outside~_


	2. New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No context but you'll need it for the chapter: Just imagine the Mean Girls dance

“Have you guys seen Harry?” 

Draco did his best to not worry so much to avoid stressing people out at the party. He and Harry had came together to the Ministry’s New Year’s Gala, but somehow he had managed to lose his boyfriend not long after it had started. He didn’t even bother to stop and listen to those arse-kissing officials try to butter him up for donations to support their campaigns. He was on a mission.

“Calm your tits, Draco,” Pansy sighed. “You guys have been inseparable since you came back from France. This is if I choose not to count my party and the nonstop letters you sent to each other while you were away.”

“Shut up,” he grumbled, blushing a bit and ducking his head down. 

“Absolutely not!” she exclaimed, drawing some attention towards them. Draco gave them an apologetic smile before they decided to turn back to their own conversations. “You were _late_ to my party, Draco. Late. And you brought your tipsy boyfriend with you.”

“It was a lovely nap,” Draco said, rolling his eyes. “And you invited Harry, so that was on you.”

“I’m sure it was,” she scoffed, ignoring his second comment. Somehow she, along with the rest of their friends, had come to the conclusion that they had done something other than kiss and cuddle for a bit before coming to their party. 

“Presumptuous much?” Draco rolled his eyes before returning to the task at hand, which was surveying the crowds and looking for Harry.

“Hey, guys,” Hermione and Weasley greeted them as they approached the pair. 

“Have you seen Harry?” Draco asked immediately, before hearing his mother’s voice reminding him of his manners. “Good evening,” he quickly added.

“Oh, don’t worry about him, mate,” The redhead waved him off. “He’s fine. Just helping prepare a little something.”

“He’s off-duty. They cannot have him work during a party he’s not on shift for,” Draco rambled. “What on Earth could they-”

“Please give it up for our voluntary performances tonight,” a voice sounded from somewhere, cutting Draco off from his rant. “First we have Harry Potter, along with the House Elves of Hogwarts.”

“Oh, Merlin, no,” Draco whispered faintly, but it was drowned out by the whoopings of Harry’s friends and colleagues, along with everyone else present at that party.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

Harry, much to Draco’s horror, had come out on stage in a full Santa costume, having spelled the hair on his head white along with his medium-length stubble that border-lined a full beard. Well, that explained why he refused to shave in between the few days they had been meeting before the party. 

And to further the nightmare that was unfolding before him, Harry began dancing. He swayed his hips in time with the music and danced around the house elves who were wearing little elf hats and costumes. 

His dancing wasn’t horrible, Draco supposed, before bursting out into loud laughter, along with their friends. 

As if hearing him over the blaring music, Harry’s eyes shifted to his slightly hysterical boyfriend who was on the verge of falling to the ground because of his laughter.

Draco was wrong, it could get quite horrible. Harry began making his way towards Draco with the sea of people parting for him as he walked. When Draco realized what was going on he tried to back away and escape, only to be stopped by their friends.

“I don’t think so,” Blaise laughed. Draco hadn’t even realized he arrived, but his grip was strong enough to prohibit Draco from escaping. Not to mention the rest of their friends making some sort of barrier around him so he couldn’t escape.

“You were looking for him, anyway,” Pansy gave him a shit-eating grin before pushing him forward with the strength she had no right of possessing, causing him to stumble forward into Harry’s arms. 

“Hello, love,” Harry said, giving him a smirk. “Is it all up to your expectations?”

“I was just joking,” Draco hissed, trying to smile but looking bashful at those around them, all too happy to watch the scene unfold. 

“Then maybe you should be careful what you wish for, especially so close to Christmas.”

“It’s New Year,” Draco replied before promptly panicking when he felt Harry separate from him.

_What a bright time_  
_it’s the right time_  
_To rock the night away_

Oh yes, much to Draco’s deep embarrassment, Harry had begun dancing around him, slightly grinding his arse on Draco and shaking his hips ridiculously while Draco stood there helplessly as their friends and colleagues laughed, not unkindly of course.

Then, Harry grabbed his hands and began dancing them around, turning Draco off-beat and pulling him towards his chest, reminding him a bit of that afternoon they spent together before coming late to Pansy’s party.

“C’mon, I’m almost finished,” Harry whispered, pulling him to the front of the stage. Draco supposed he should’ve been thankful he wasn’t dragged onto the stage instead, happy to have the attention off him and back on Harry and the elves that accompanied him.

_Baby you’re a firework,_

The song that was strongly unfamiliar to Draco started playing, and it sounded like it was playing midway, so at least he had that much more to be grateful for. Now that he was closer to the stage and not being watched, he had the perfect opportunity to observe Harry and his attire.

He had to admit, somehow the white hair and beard suited him, although he much preferred when Harry was stubble-free and smooth because it felt nicer to tuck his face into his neck like that. 

Harry gestured to him multiple times throughout the song, but the other guests were too distracted by the sells going off, providing them with special effects. 

Once the number was over, Kingsley went on stage to introduce the next set of performers, drawing the attention of everyone else as Harry stepped down and made his way over to Draco, who stood at the foot of the stage wordlessly.

“I have no words,” he voiced out, still frozen on his spot.

“But did you enjoy the show?” Harry asked cheekily, throwing an arm over Draco’s shoulders.

“Did I- You just grinded your arse on me in front of the entire Ministry and started a dance group called Harry and the Hogwarts House Elves.”

“In my defense, I tried to get Kingsley to introduce us as Santa and the Elves,” Harry shrugged, still smiling widely.

“Oh yes, what an enormous difference,” Draco said dryly. 

“Of course it is!” Harry exclaimed, pulling his arm away and feigning an affronted look. “It’s all about the pazazz.”

_“Pazzaz.”_

“Yes, pazzaz.”

“The more we say the word, the less it begins to sound like a word,” Draco told his excitable boyfriend.

“Then stop saying it,” Harry said, grabbing Draco’s hand and leading them towards one of the free tables.

“You said it first,” Draco reminded him. “And speaking of _pazazz_ , would you mind changing your hair back. Please.”

“Totally unrelated, but okay,” Harry complied, spelling his hair back to its original dark colour then proceed to turn his Santa costume into a formal set of Wizarding robes.

“What do you mean unrelated?” Draco scoffed, heart fluttering a bit as Harry took hold of his hand again, bringing it up to his face and giving it a quick kiss before settling it in between his palm and cheek, leaning on it for support. “You can’t tell me that costume wasn’t part of your grand entrance.”

“Oh, it was,” Harry said, giving him his second shit-eating grin of the night. “But it was mainly because I knew you’d hate it.”

“I don’t hate it that much,” Draco insisted. He really didn’t. Somehow, he seemed to appreciate most things when it came to Harry. Maybe he was being biased, but he didn’t really care. He was happy.

They spent the entire night together, occasionally choosing to mingle with their friends or greet their other colleagues, but they didn’t leave each other’s side once that night. Draco even got Harry to dance with him for a few songs, despite Harry’s reluctance. They both ended up having fun anyway.

“Shy, Potter?” Draco raised an eyebrow. “After that spectacle of a show you put on a while ago?”

“I think I’ve embarrassed you enough for a night,” was Harry’s reply, blushing slightly but choosing to laugh it off instead.

“Oh please,” Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Like I could ever be embarrassed by being with you.”

Harry’s small smile widened a bit, giving Draco a nod and getting up to join him on the dance floor.

The lights dimmed before there was a timer spelled into the air, right in the middle of the stage. It began counting off from 60, with some people counting down out loud with it as everyone waited for the clock to strike 12, welcoming them into the New Year.

“Any last resolutions before the New Year?” Harry asked Draco.

“41”

“I think I’m pretty content with my life as of now.”

“Mhmm,” Harry hummed. “Me too.”

“35”

“Actually, now that I think about it,” Draco thought out loud. “I want a cat.”

“You- You want a cat?” Harry clarified, somewhat dumbfoundedly. 

“Why not, sounds like fun,” Draco shrugged, enjoying his boyfriends reaction a bit. 

“You really are bonkers,” Harry laughed, pulling Draco closer and burying their faces in each others necks.

“10”

“I’m so glad that I get to go into the new year with you,” Harry sighed, smiling against Draco’s neck.

“6”

“Me too,” Draco replied. They pulled apart and spent a few seconds just smiling at each other, drowning out the other voices around them which had become increasingly louder as the year came to a close.

“3”

“2”

“1”

Right as the clock struck 12, Harry pulled Draco in for a kiss, as did the other couples around them. The only difference is that they didn’t separate after a few seconds, choosing to ignore everyone’s stares and whoops before pulling away for air.

“Happy New Year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays <333

**Author's Note:**

> The New Years part will come out in a few,,,,hours? days? idk fgfbd it's almost finished but I hope to get it out either before my plane departs or once I settle down after I land <3


End file.
